The eternal sunshine of a klaineless mind
by mdgl
Summary: After graduation Blaine changed into everything he ever wanted to be:succesful and popular.However, he longs for the love of his life: Kurt. When Blaine tries to contact him again, he is shocked to find out that Kurt has forgotten about him...


**The eternal sunshine of the klaineless mind**

**Chapter One: Loveshack **

Blaine Anderson had never liked Valentine's Day. Or any other holiday, to begin with.

However, there was something about Valentine's Day which he disliked even more than the other holidays. First, the fact that this was not even a real holiday – just made up by corporations so the idiots called consumers bought products they did not need for people they did not love.

Secondly, he hated the increasing displays of affection, the people who shoved their relationships down everyone's throat. And overall and foremost he hated the fact of being single on a fake holiday he hated more than anything else.

Ever since Kurt Hummel left him, there was nothing happy or holidayish about Blaine's life- in fact, his life wasn't anything but empty.

All these things ran through his mind while he slowly put his clothes on, one bowtie at a time. The girl still laying asleep on his bed, was none other than Santana Lopez, a high school bitch who used to harass him when he was younger.

He could remember the days when she humiliated him in front of the whole school and now, he could remember how desperately she had wanted to have sex with him.

He could remember how Kurt was the only one standing up for him and how a passionate love had begun between the two of them.

He had changed, that was certain but sometimes he could not make out whether it was for the better.

A slow sigh of pleasure pulled him back into reality: Santana slowly woke up, stretching like a cat and showing him the best features of her body.

Not impressed at all, he lit a cigarette.

"Hey, let me take a pull on your cigarette, would you?", she asked, her voice dripping with the seductiveness she embodied, after all. Blaine gave her his cigarette and sat down next to her, turning his back to her. It was silent for a while and Blaine thought about what he had accomplished in these few years after graduation.

"Santana, have you caught up with the others? What happened to them?", he asked, trying hard to make his voice sound even, pretending not to care at all about the friends he had made back then. "Of course I have." She ran her finger through her messy black hair.

"McSchnozzle is on Broadway by now. I guess everyone saw that one coming. Mr. Wheels is still stuck in that film academy but I heard he was going to work at that movie I'll be part of. I told you yesterday, remember?"

"Sure", Blaine said without having the slightest clue about what movie she might be talking about. She did not seem to care about it that much as she continued herself " I'll be Johanna Mason in _Catching Fire_! Can you believe it? It's like they invented the role for old lady Snix'!"

She laughed and started creeping up behind him who had little intention of going into round two. Her lips touched his neck as she whispered "But nobody got as far as you did, baby"

Her kisses were more passionate now, hungrier than before which is why she almost fell off the bed when Blaine stood up abruptly.

She looked at him, questioning but instead of an explanation he stated a question which answer he'd wanted to know for a while.

"And what about the others?"

Santana shot him a sharp glance.

"Someone in particular you're asking about? Someone you used to fuck? Wait, it's not like that would only leave _one_ option", she hissed. Blaine scratched his neck slowly, the place where Santana had kissed him felt suddenly way too hot.

He could imagine what she was on about but he ignored her and her snarky remark.

He knew better than let her have control again "Go ahead"

She looked at him sheepishly, sighed and went on.

" Well, I suppose you know about Kurt, considering you were still together after graduation?" Blaine was sick of her little mind game. He knew that she just wanted to know when they broke up and why. He had no idea what had happened with Kurt after graduation which is why he stated these embarrassing questions in the first place.

He wouldn't tell her though which she seemed to understand after an awkward silence.

" Our little gay face is a big designer in the fashion industry which you probably know. Puck's still a poolboy. Again, we kinda saw that one coming, didn't we? Trouty Mouth owns his own Comicbook shop. Sugar is a model but you probably know that one, too? It's funny, she was rejected by almost every agency but her dad made it happen. Oh, and you've seen Brit on TV, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. Who would've thought she'd ever get her own TV Show? What is it called again? " "Fondue for two. And I believed she could do it.", she corrected him.

"Right, the two of you had something going on, I remember?"

"We did. " She rolled her eyes. He knew there was something she did not tell him but he did not care enough to ask her about it.

After thinking about Kurt- and the others- something occured to Blaine. He did not know whether it was politeness or curiosity speaking, but something made him ask „What about Quinn?"

Santana looked at him startled. „Did you two also...?"

„ I was just wondering-"

„I thought we were only talking about the ones you've fucked"

„Yes, we are."

It took a minute for her to understand and when she finally did, she was furious.

„What the hell? Why didn't you fucking tell me about that yesterday?"

„Why would I? We didn't have a lot of time to talk and-"

„I don't fucking care! How couldn't you tell me?"

„It's not your business, Santana", Blaine snapped at her.

„Oh, sure it is. It's been my business since you put your dick into my-"

„So what? Do you think we're some sort of soulmates now? Forever together? You know and I know that this was just a fun fuck. Nothing more."

Blaine knew that he hurt her but he did not care. Ever since graduation, he told himself he would never let people have the upperhand again. He knew that all the women and men he got now, that none of them would have been at his side when he was being bullied at highschool.

When it came down to it, they only liked him because... Because what exactly?

He was succesful, and ever since he got rid of his braces and worked out more, he was even considered attractive.

There was only one person who ever cared for him.

Santana kept her head high, it was obvious that she was either near to tears or furious; the latter was probably the case.

„ Baby", she said, her voice smooth. „Don't get the wrong idea. I know that this was just a _little_ fuck." She smiled coldly and added „Little, literally. However, I need to go now. You know, you are not half as great as you think you are, and frankly, you're the most self absorbed bitch I've ever fucked"

„Same to you", Blaine murmured. Santana took Blaine's shirt off and put her own clothes on which had been laying around on the floor.

The night before she had practically ripped her clothes off and now she put them on faster as humanly possible. The pink strapless dress was form-fitting and he had to admit that she looked more than just attractive in it.

She stood at the door, waiting for him to say something and finally, he managed to. „So could you leave now? I want to take a shower.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Santana smiled. „God, it must suck to be so freaking lonely."

And for the first time today, Blaine thought she was absolutely right.


End file.
